


Buns of Steel

by SakuraCat96



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, kind of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraCat96/pseuds/SakuraCat96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James was having a stressful day at work when his boyfriend decided to sneak up on him. Said boyfriend has regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buns of Steel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey would you look at that, it's my first ever finished fic. I know this is short and probably ooc but please bare with me, I'm still getting in the swing of things. I hope you enjoy this some what crack fic.

Another day of meetings, _god_ he was exhausted. James strode down the military wing of Atlas Academy towards one of the meeting rooms. Schnee wanted to speak to him about the misplacement of a Dust shipment because it was _obviously_ James’s fault and not because Schnee had agreed to a shady deal with an uncertified source, while only requesting minimum security. 

Dammit Schnee. He was just so greedy these days that he was willing to take almost any supply request no matter how questionable. James was angry to say the least. He was going to take the fall for this, of course, because Schnee is _never_ wrong and he had requested James’s soldiers for protection so technically it was his fault.

James continued walking down the hall, lost in thought. He failed to hear the quiet footsteps sneaking up behind him. There was a resounding **THUNK** in the air and James froze, his chain of thought broken. His right ass cheek was vibrating. 

The silence was broken by the sweet sound of a poor Qrow’s profanity.

“HOLY FUCK JAMES!” James whirled around to find Qrow doubled over, clutching his hand in pain. James stared at him.  
“What- wait- Qrow?” James spluttered out.  
“FUCKING HELL JAMES!” Qrow screamed.  
“Why are you here? What were you doing? Did you -” James stopped mid sentence at the realization of what Qrow had done. “Did you just smack my ass?”  
“IT’S BROKEN!”  
“What?”  
“MY HAND IS FUCKING BROKEN!” James rolled his eyes.  
“Qrow, let me see you hand” James reached for Qrow’s reddened hand, only for him to jerk it away.  
“IT’S FUCKING BROKEN!” James reached out once again and held tight so he couldn’t pull away. He looked over Qrow’s hand.  
“Qrow it's fine, it’s just a bruise.” Qrow yanked his hand free, staring at James with the most agonizing face he had ever seen.  
“Just a bruise? YOUR FUCKING ASS BROKE MY HAND!”  
“Qrow stop whining, you’re okay.”  
“But it hurts”, Qrow whined. James sighed and rubbed his face.  
“Do you need to see a doctor?”  
“No! But-” James cut him off.  
“Then you’re fine, stop whining.” Qrow sighed and stood up normally. He shook off his hand before stuffing it into his pocket.  
“Damn your half metal ass”.  
“Well good job Qrow, there was a fifty-fifty chance of hitting metal and you hit the jackpot, congratulations”, James deadpanned.  
“Dammit Jim, sarcasms’ my job”, Qrow groaned. James chuckled and thought for a moment before questioning Qrow.

“What are you doing in Atlas? I thought you had a mission in Mistral?”  
“What? I can’t come see my favorite tin man at work? How cruel.”  
“Qrow.”  
“Don’t worry, I finished up early and thought I’d come see you before I head back to Oz.”  
“I’m thankful”, James smiled, “But I’m afraid I can’t talk right now, I’m on my way to see Schnee about the misplacement of a Dust shipment.  
“Ooooh fun, what does he want with you? To tell you that you have shit security and then ask you to guard his Dust some more?”  
“Unfortunately you’re probably right”, James reluctantly agreed. They stood in silence for a moment before James questioned Qrow again.

“Qrow, why did you smack my ass?”  
“Jimmy, I’m not sure if you know this or not but you have the most sculpted ass in Remnant”.  
“Qrow please”.  
“I’m serious Jim, you have a great ass”.  
“I- uh…” James really didn’t know what to say, it can’t be that great.  
“It only looks that way because it’s part metal, yours is much better anyway” James said defensively, and instantly regretted it. “Wait- I didn’t mean-” He face flushed.  
“Not true”, Qrow quipped.  
“What?”  
“Not true. Jim, if you smacked my ass with your right hand my ass would break, it’s not nearly as great as yours.”  
“Like your hand?” James joked.  
“Like my hand”, Qrow agreed with a smile.  
“Does your hand feel better?”  
“Yeah, no thanks to you”.  
“I’m not the one who decided it would be a great idea to smack a half metal ass”  
“Shut up.”  
“We’ve been together for two years Qrow, I thought you should know by now that there’s metal there”.  
“Shut up! Why the hell is your ass made of metal anyway? Couldn’t you have gotten some fake skin or something?”  
“Qrow I’m not discussing my choice of prosthetics with you at the moment”  
“So you will later?”  
_“Qrow."_  
“Alright, alright fine. Gotta let you get back to your date with the Ice King.”  
“Please never refer to any meeting with Schnee as a date ever again” Qrow chuckled.  
“Sure thing Jimbo. So, see ya later?” Qrow questioned.  
“Yes, I should be free in an hour.”  
"Good, see ya."  
"See you soon, I love you."  
"Love you too". Qrow gave a short wave before turning and sauntering off down the hall, James watched him go. Qrow looked back at him, and their eyes met. They both smiled before Qrow turned his head back and James began walking towards the meeting room once more.

**Author's Note:**

> There ya go, feel free to comment if you liked it, or if you didn't. I feel like anything I ever post is gonna be shit like this so buckle down and get ready. I hope you liked it because I am kind of proud of it.


End file.
